bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaitou Tsukikage
Kaitou Tsukikage (月影=怪盗, Tsukikage Kaitō) is a mysterious Shinigami. Appearance ﻿ Personality and Traits Kaitou is a mysterious young man who is portrayed as being cheerful to the extent of being annoying to those around him, but becomes serious in battle and sees material objects as more important than anything else. He travels from dimension to dimension, stealing what he refers to as "treasures" as a means of self-delusion, using his thievery as a means of coping with something that happened in his past. Kaitou sees others as annoyances and obstacles that hinder his thefts, though he has a soft spot for children, going out of his way to protect them. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shunpo Master: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Cunning: Vast Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, "Slaying Moon") is the name of Kaitou's Zanpakutō, which he shares with Dyan Arashi and Ichigo Kurosaki. Shikai: The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Kaitou holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is 1.75 meters long, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Kaitou's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds. Kaitou has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Shikai Special Abilities: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer"): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs Kaitou's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed reiatsu at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave, and it is colored crimson, discharging sparks as flies through the air. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with incredible force, capable of causing large scale destruction. *'Chiretsu Hogeki' (千烈穂撃, "Thousand Violent Scion Attack"): *'Kuuretsusen' (空烈閃,"Shunya Violent Flash"): *'Tenbu Renjin' (天武蓮刃, "Heaven Valor Lotus Blade"): Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, "Heaven Chain Slaying Moon"): Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Kaitou's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a golden blade instead. The cross guard has four long abstract and slender prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. Kaitou's shihakushō becomes a large black kimono, which only comes up to his mid-torso. He also wears a hakama of similar design, but it seems to flail out into ragged and tattered ends, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's version of Tensa Zangetsu. In Bankai, Kaitou appears to be barefooted. Kaitou's right hand becomes covered by a white glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. Bankai Special Abilities: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. *'Ultra-Speed Combat': Kaitou takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into an extremely small, hyper-condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform astoundingly high-speed combat. His newfound speed is so tremendous, that it also greatly enhances his Shunpo prowess drastically. Unusually, while all of his energy is "compressed", the usage of his Bankai expels as much spiritual power as any other Bankai, as the damage inflicted onto himself escalates over time. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are silver with a gold outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Kaitou can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his slashes. *'Getsuga Issen' (月牙一閃, "Moon Fang Flash"): Kaitou unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō at extremely fast speeds towards his opponent. This attack moves three times faster than any other Getsuga, however; in exchange, it is three times weaker. Getsuga Issen can be fired in rapid succession. *'Mansei Getsuga' (蔓生月牙, "Creeping Moon Fang"): By channeling the focused energy from Zangetsu to the ground, said energy would start to "creep", according to Kaitou's will. The energy would then dissolve the obstacles in its path, crushing them through sheer pressure. The energy moves in any direction Kaitou wishes and may even branch out more of it to enhance its effiiency greatly. *'Ijō Getsuga' (籠月牙, "Caged Moon Fang"): By swirling the spiritual energy of the Getsuga Tenshō, and then releasing it, Kaitou can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-gold center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. *'Getsuga no Mai' (月牙の舞, "Dance of the Moon Fang"): Taking advantage of the increase in speed Bankai allows him, Kaitou covers his sword in Getsuga energy, before beginning to run circles around his opponent. Pressing his speed to the limit, he begins to create after images, and releases Getsuga blasts while moving, making it appear that every image is attacking at the same time. Hollowification Resurrección: Skullclad (スカルクラッド, "Sukarukuraddo"): While traversing Hell, Kaitou, still undergoing Hollowification, came across Kushanada, at which point, Zangetsu resonated with the Guardian of Hell, granting Kaitou the ability to draw out Ichigo Kurosaki's former Skullclad form as a Resurrección at any time. Once in his unusual state of being, now nicknamed the "Skull-Clad form." His appearance doesn't change dramatically, physically at least. His shikahusho however is more tattered by the arm and is flared out more distinctly than previous appearances, as well as being completely ripped at the left side of his abdomen, revealing his muscular figure. The most distinct feature is his left side being covered with a form of "bone-armor." This bone armor consists of a center, which is at the area which his heart would normally be, spreading out many bones that look like spinal chords in appearance which are seemingly "stitched together." His left arm is completely covered in armor, just near his shoulder bone is a hollow mask similar to the one at the location of his heart, albeit considerably smaller, as well as the bones being seemingly "wrapped" around his arm like a bandage would be. He also has a mask covering his left eye which is placed at the left hand corner of his face, covering some of his hair, attached by another spinal chord like bone which is connected to the center. At his waist and below is shown to be a rib-cage like structure of bones, below that seemingly being three very large fang like bone structures. Finally heading to the right side of his body, a skull mask lays at the head of his bicep, also attached to the center of the bone structure. This gives him the appearance of a seemingly "evil knight" or one of the "undead" as depicted in various stories. Kaitou also gains six bone-like kitsune tails, which pulse with golden reiatsu. He gains retractable bone-like claws on his hands and feet. In this new form, Kaitou's appearance changes drastically. He has long orange hair which is spiked and travels to his mid-abdomen. At his chest is where his hollow hole resides and red rib-cage like protrusions are pointing at it. He also has spiked shoulder-plates which are white and red, and his entire body becomes purely white, with his face having a hollow mask that is similar to Ichigo's own hollow mask before his removal of visored powers. He wears a tattered white robe, similar to Tensa Zangetsu, which greatly flares at the edges and has black protrusions coming out of them. With this he wears white hakama with black stripes that are kept fitting with a black obi sash at his waist. He wields an unusual weapon that has Tensa Zangetsu's Tsuba in the center with shuriken like blades surrounding it. It is completely black in color. Skullclad Form Special Abilities: This form is arrayed in golden-colored reiatsu, allowing Kaitou to release gold-hued Getsuga Tenshō. *'Rengoku Getsuga Tenshō' (煉獄月牙天衝, "Purgatory Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer"): Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Kaitou's name means "phantom thief", (怪盗, kaitō), a role he fulfills rather spectacularly. *Kaitou's Getsuga no Mai and Ijō Getsuga techniques were given to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Darknesslover5000. All credit goes to him, as he rightfully deserves it. *Kaitou's Mansei Getsuga technique was given to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Lone Black Garuga. All credit goes to her, as she rightfully deserves it. *Kaitou's Ultra-Speed Combat concept was thought up for PersonaSuperiorDeus by Njalm2. All credit goes to him, as he rightfully deserves it. Category:Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Characters